


Forgive Me Father, For I Need Answers

by Lady_Ayalantara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Atheist Priest, Consent, First Time, Gay anxiety, M/M, Mild Blood, Not Gay Panic, Occult, Priest Kink, SINnamon roll, Sex for Favors, Shameless Smut, Summoning Circles, What Have I Done, sin - Freeform, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ayalantara/pseuds/Lady_Ayalantara
Summary: Eadmund led a simple life as a priest, but one thing led to another and now he's found himself standing outside a summoning circle of his own creation actively summoning powers beyond his control. He probably should have thought this one through.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Priest/Angel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Forgive Me Father, For I Need Answers

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of the “Priest Kink” tag amused me so much I couldn’t help but explore what it would look like from my imagination. Here is the result.

For an innumerable time Eadmund wondered what on earth he was doing with his life and where his choices had led him. Standing mostly bare in his room in the deepest hour of the night to conduct a secret ritual was a stark contrast to how he was when he had first joined the priesthood, a youth as any other dedicating himself to God for a better life and opportunity for education.

He arranged notes and inscriptions in his hands reviewing the information a final time in the soft glow of candlelight. All together they didn’t look like much, scraps and loose ends he wrote personally to avoid risking detection from stealing whole books or tearing out pages, but they were invaluable nonetheless. He had spent the majority of the year toiling in the archives researching texts for fragments of information, slowly assembling them to detail out an authentic summoning ritual of an angel. One of the pages was a detailed sketch from an illustration of angels with a summoning circle hidden in the clouds behind them. It was innocuous in the original book but it was the only image he found in the entire archive that showed the circle that other texts only described in passing.

The necessary resources to conduct it had been stolen over the course of a few months to go unnoticed and now littered his sparse room. Candles ringed the floor creating a perimeter around a majority of the open space and illuminated an intricate drawing of circles, lines, and symbols in accordance with what was written to be a summoning circle. The center of it all was marred in blood, his blood, of glyphs spelling the true name of an angel. _Taalumah Anath_. _Hidden Answers_.

The cut along his thigh burned as a steady reminder of the price he was paying, as though seeing the circle wasn’t enough. He shivered from a draft or nerves and for a moment wished to fully clothe himself once more but abandoned the thought. He couldn’t risk getting blood on any of his clothes and gaining the suspicion of the other priests, it was the same reason why he cut his thigh as opposed to any other area that might be seen.

Mentally shaking himself to clear those thoughts from his mind, he returned to the remaining steps. All of his focus trained on the center glyph as he chanted the name in a low voice, repeating it seven times in accompaniment with a lengthy verse. He read it aloud from one of the pages in hand until it was memorized, starting slow though quickly becoming more fluid through repetition. When he finished he fell silent, every nerve humming in anticipation making his hands tremble.

He stared hard at the circle for any sign of the slightest change. The candle flames flickered lazily and the movement kept catching his attention playing at his hopes. He looked from the parchments to the circle, confident he did everything correctly, at least from what information he had found, but nothing exciting was happening. The surreal quiet of the room and soft glow of the fire lulled him as the silence stretched on. The drying glyph mesmerized him and he felt compelled to whisper its name and sound out the composition of symbols.

“Ta-al-oom-ah Ay-nath.”

The light seemed to blur blending in with the drawn designs on the floor. It was almost as though the circle itself was glowing but Eadmund knew it had to be a trick of his eyes. He blinked and shifted on his feet watching the candles burn lower, channeling the patience he reserved for particularly long sermons. He was the only priest in the entire order who combed through the archives isolating seemingly unrelated texts and illustrations. The only one to piece together an entire ritual to summon a literal angel. If the angel passed secret knowledge to him who knew what he could achieve, what he could uncover. The prospect kept his excitement alive and kept him rooted to the spot.

The hazy light around the circle glowed brighter taking on a different hue and overtaking the candles, there was no doubt now that the source was the circle itself. An illuminated form took shape above the blood glyph in the center, seeming to turn and shift toward him without truly moving. A young round face peered at him with pouting lips and sharp eyes the color of hazel with soft golds that shone like heavenly fire. Long wavy platinum hair cascaded over their shoulders and down their narrow frame, complimenting pale skin and hiding nothing about the nude male form. He drew his eyes back up to see six long thin feathered wings fold gracefully and disappear into the waves of hair.

“Taalumah Anath, I have summoned you for the great knowledge you possess and the secrets kept from this mortal realm.” Eadmund recovered from awe enough to remember to address the angel and somehow managed to keep his voice steady.

“I have been summoned by great kings and powerful enchanters over a millennium who have sought the same as you speak. They have held feasts and sacrificed an untold number of lives and yet… you have summoned me here… and with this.” The angel’s voice resounded in his head with a presence that gave him a slight headache. He stood firm and refused to wince, looking on at the angel trying to read his cold expression as the angel looked around his near barren room. “What have you to offer that those before you have not?”

Eadmund tried to speak and faltered, his jaw working but no sound coming forth. What did he have to offer? He was a lowly priest, one of many, and only joined the Order for access to education, he didn’t even have devotion to offer. He couldn’t bear to verbally admit it.

“What would you ask of me?” He asked at last.

“I ask that you call me Anath, in respect for not using my true name so casually.”

“I accept your request. Is that all that you ask of me in exchange?” He was skeptical, certain there would be more.

“That was a mere formality. My true request in exchange for what you ask is for something more interesting than passing knowledge. Human concerns are petty and narrow-minded; any information you may possess has been something I have known for many of your lifetimes. I want something beyond the burdens of my purpose.”

Anath nudged a candle with his foot beyond the drawn border of the outermost circle his face remaining a placid mask. The candle flickered when it moved nearly going out entirely as it crossed the line before rising back. The angel stepped beyond the circle coming to stand a few steps away from Eadmund.

A knot of confusion and anxiety twisted in his stomach as the angel approached. From everything he had read nothing had ever said it was possible for the summoned to directly alter the physical world and especially not move beyond the barrier. His mind reeled with the turn of events, picking apart the implications of what the angel had said and how he might satisfy the angel’s vague request. He had nothing more going for him than his studies.

“You have fallen quiet, mortal.” Anath stepped closer, only a breath away now, his voice softened and no longer echoed in his mind. He noted the angel was not as tall as he, though still seemed to tower over him with the intense burn of his eyes and set of his jaw. “I can see you are giving this serious thought and it is rare to find one who is not ruled by pride. It is refreshing and so too, is your appearance.” Anath’s eyes swept over him meaningfully and Eadmund’s entire body flushed, burning with embarrassment. “You are far more attractive and well-kempt than kings and wizards. You will do nicely. Show me mortal pleasures and I will grant you what you seek in equal exchange.”

“Mortal pleasures?” He fumbled, taking a step back to steady himself, certain he heard wrong or the thoughts that crossed his mind were going too far.

“Is there something else you would rather offer?” Anath kneeled before him angling towards the still bleeding cut along his thigh.

“N-No,” Eadmund muttered taking a deep steadying breath thinking how a wealth of secrets was within reach.

“Then do you agree to the exchange?” Anath looked up at him meaningfully, face too close for comfort

“I consent,” he said, unable to look away from Anath. The angel dipped to the cut on his thigh, tongue darting out and licking the wound. It stung and adrenaline surged causing his body to stir uncomfortably and shiver.

“So it is,” Anath whispered and licked up his thigh slowly and with purpose.

Eadmund gasped, fighting the instinct to drawback. He had never interacted with anyone in so intimate a manner and the promise that more would happen only heightened the tingling caused by Anath’s touch. Although the angel gave no recognition of noticing the lingering nervousness he felt. In fact, Anath wasn’t looking up at him anymore, too focused, delicate fingers playing with the only barrier of clothes between them causing them to tighten uncomfortably as his arousal grew. He clenched his fists uncertain what to do with his hands, breath baited and shallow, watching as Anath slowly worked him free. Anath’s breath was hot on his skin and it made an unbearable ache in him flare.

Anath’s hands and mouth were on him with hungry curiosity. His tongue glided along the length of him, an exceptional sensation wholly different than his hands. By the time Anath reached the tip and set his lips upon him, Eadmund was more aroused and hard than he had ever been before. He could feel Anath’s tongue circling and plying gentle pressure before taking a fair portion of him into his mouth. He bit back a moan, breath becoming ragged and heavy from Anath’s ministrations that made every fiber in his being beg for more. His hands shook from being clenched and he displaced the tension running fingers through the soft waves of Anath’s hair.

“Are you overcome already?” Anath paused meeting Eadmund’s eyes once more with a cunning smile while steadying both hands on Eadmund’s hips. “Will you do the same for me?”

“I’ll make certain of it,” Eadmund said, tipping his head back with a shudder. Anath’s mouth was too much and not enough at once and it made his mind hazy trying to understand but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. “That’s enough.” His breathing was heavier, voice low, and body shivering in an effort to not spend. He needed some time to cool down before going further so he could last long enough to feel genuinely satisfied.

Anath withdrew immediately, saliva making the sudden draft a cold shock. The angel rocked back remaining on his knees and looked up at Eadmund panting, full lips parted and red, platinum locks a mess, and eyes hazy.

“Are you finished?” Anath asked. His brows furrowed and he shifted, Eadmund couldn’t help but notice how Anath’s movements called attention to his arousal.

“Not yet and I don’t want to finish so soon.” Eadmund scowled slightly, feeling heat rise to his face as he wondered where to begin. Anath looked so wanting with the way his lips parted and chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. “Please rise,” he asked of the angel.

“How do you intend to uphold your promise?” Anath asked coming to stand and angling toward him. The angel’s eyes were half-lidded and he brushed his lips along Eadmund’s collarbone while his hands roved from Eadmund’s hips up over his chest.

Eadmund grasped Anath’s narrow shoulders pushing him an arm’s length away. Anath looked at him sharply but he was already walking the angel backward to the narrow bed pushing him onto it. He decided to work through logistics as he came to them.

“I’ll touch you however you want.”

“I want to feel your hands everywhere.”

He nodded and leaned close to explore with his hands and lips. He began by sliding his hands down Anath’s arms and over his chest, kissing sensitive areas starting along his neck and trailing after the touch of his fingers. He worked slowly down Anath’s stomach feeling how smooth and supple his body was as he yielded to his touch. Further still, he traced down over the angel’s hips to his thighs, parting them to kneel carefully between them. He massaged small circles on Anath’s inner thighs and the angel tilted his head back with a sigh, eyes closed. Encouraged by the response, his touch became more firm, hungry to go further. He kissed along the hard length, breath surely hot as his tongue snaked out teasing sensitive skin. He was met with soft murmurs of approval.

“I need more… please,” Anath pleaded running a hand through Eadmund’s hair.

“You asked nicely this time,” Eadmund said more to himself. He paused to pull back and scan the room for something to aid in going further. His mind scrambled for ideas until a small pitcher of oil caught his attention, it had been used to anoint the candles so surely it could be used for this new purpose.

He retrieved the pitcher in short order, eagerly yet carefully dripping the oil onto Anath. He watched the angel twitch and shudder as droplets landed, coating the length of him with more generosity than the candles. He set the pitcher aside before he became too distracted and grabbed Anath’s leg pinning it up by the back of his knee. His free hand travelled spreading the oil evenly and lavishly until he naturally explored lower, inserting a few fingers slowly. It was effortless to build a repetitive motion that soon had Anath gripping the blankets moaning faintly. The sight and sound of Anath’s pleasure had a heady effect that radiated through Eadmund to the point of feeling dizzy.

“Are you ready for me to go further?” He asked, beginning to give in to the painful ache begging for more. He toyed with Anath working him from being so tight while thoroughly coating inside him.

“I can’t take any more teasing, but start slowly, you are fairly substantial,” Anath groaned.

Eadmund took a shuddering breath, too sensitive and barely able to coat himself in oil. He set himself against Anath, guiding in slowly while holding his hips attempting leverage but struggling with the hold from how slippery they both were. Despite his work, Anath was tight and the progression of entering him showed in the way he arched his back and the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

“Try to relax, it will be less intense for you.” Eadmund pushed close up against Anath, settling all the way in and pressing Anath’s legs up toward his chest.

“It is a lot to take.” Anath tipped his head back looking dazed in the low light.

Eadmund felt Anath’s legs wrap around him and tighten, holding him close. He rested his forehead against the crook of the angel’s neck losing himself for a moment, overcome by how good it felt to be so wholly encompassed by him.

“Can you handle it?” He asked, pressing down on Anath to pull back enough to look at him. He tested with a slow thrust, biting his bottom lip in restraint as he did so.

“Start slow and I will be able to, I am in dire need for you to do something about this.” Anath thrust up, grinding against him.

He shuddered, biting his lip harder, a soft moan escaping involuntarily. Speaking was out of his capabilities at the moment as Anath continued grinding against him. The yearning he had kept under control took over and he gave in, beginning to thrust slowly at first. Anath twitched and tightened around him, as he built speed Anath’s body moved in time with his own. He gripped Anath’s hips tightly, digging his nails in to not slip as he kept pace while Anath’s hands were all over him, exploring and pulling him closer. He could feel the pressure and warmth of them as they desperately traced his back, eventually finding the nape of his neck and up entangling in his hair.

He was goaded into a position that pinned Anath’s legs closer to his chest, making him angled and deeper on hard thrusts. Anath arched under the adjustment with a moan, eyes hazing over and looking distant. Intent to give more, he kept position and pressed intentionally grinding eagerly, loving how the angel reacted and how he was quickly getting louder with ecstasy. Anath arched further, legs trembling tight around him as the angel dropped back onto the bed with a gasp, gripping blankets tightly as he stifled a cry. Eadmund paused in the midst of being buried deep inside and focused on not losing himself yet, amazed the angel had yet to spend despite being brought so close.

Anath looked up at him, lips bowed perfectly as he panted, eyes still dazed and a mesmerizing deep color like burning gold. His cheeks had a luminescent haze that distracted him, from the edge of his vision golden eyes lined down Anath’s face until out of peripheral view. When he looked directly he expected the visage to disappear but the eyes were more distinct, similar in size and shape as his normal eyes but inlaid into the hollows of his cheeks and down into his neck. He looked elsewhere from those eyes to see six wings spanning flat on the bed, peeking out from the splayed mass of platinum locks of hair. A sense of what he was doing crept in and stilled him. All of Anath’s eyes honed in on him with a keen observance, the deep gold seeming to glow from within.

“Do not stop now, I am close,” Anath said, shifting underneath him.

“Ah, I’ll get you there.” He snapped out of the daze while averting Anath’s direct gaze. There were too many eyes and they were too observant. “First, I need to reposition you for it.”

Anath complied as Eadmund pulled out, directing the angel onto his hands and knees on the bed. Anath’s wings folded and tucked against his back, though they were still visible through his hair. He nudged Anath’s legs further apart and positioned between them pressing against Anath’s sensitive body still achingly hard. The sensation of eyes watching him lingered but didn’t wholly deter him from hungrily reentering Anath, going all the way in with ease.

He murmured his appreciation, loving the feel of Anath’s narrow hips in his hands. The way Anath pressed back and moaned softly made it difficult to restrain himself. He quickened to a rough pace keeping steady enough to slide a hand around Anath’s hips. The angel was hard and twitching in his hand, he stroked him quickly and glided with ease, fingers plying just under the head. Anath arched into the bed, burying his face with a desperate cry. He could feel the angel’s release in the way that his body trembled and tightened, the reaction going through every muscle.

It brought him so close to climax he barely managed to gasp out, “May I?”

Anath moaned in response with a perceptible nod. The affirmation was a relief and a weight lifted that he hadn’t realized had been holding him back. A full thrust overwhelmed him and sent him into a state of ecstasy that erased every thought and connection to reality. The point of climax stayed strong, stretching for incomprehensible moments that he relished, holding tight to Anath as though he were an anchor to reality.

The feeling ebbed slowly and he became aware of Anath fully collapsing onto the bed. He followed with a groan, breathing heavily and rolled to lay beside Anath feeling warmth radiate from his body even where they weren’t touching. He took deep gulping breaths to regain normality, feeling like it would be an age before he felt up to moving again.

When he turned to Anath, the angel looked back with features delicate and normal once more. Pale face flushed deeply across his nose and cheeks that he couldn’t help but feel an inclination to touch. He hesitated, hovering his hand closer, almost thinking better of the action before doing it regardless. He brushed his fingers lightly along Anath’s cheek, smooth and warm, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“You seem as spent as I,” Eadmund said finally catching his breath.

“You gave me everything I wanted from what I asked.” Anath caught his hand gently drawing it away from his face. “For that, I will impart valuable knowledge you will never find transcribed. This is for no one other than yourself, not even to be recorded.”

Anath’s golden hazel eyes burned into him with the weight of his words and Eadmund’s voice vanished. All he could manage was a cowed nod.

“As I trace it you will understand it.”

Eadmund remained silent, not understanding what Anath meant but choosing patience over voicing his confusion. However, Anath didn’t explain as he pulled Eadmund’s hand further away from his face, turning it to expose his palm and forearm up at them both. Prolonged waiting stirred a heightened sense of expectation within him and his nerves came alive with anticipation. Anath touched the faint blue lines that rested under his skin at the crook of his arm and traced down his forearm with a sharp nail lightly scratching the skin. The initial contact sparked a sense of pain but it soon gave way to feeling hypnotic.

When Anath reached his open palm he traced a series of circular symbols that were unrecognizable at first. As he watched and felt the designs drawn on him, understanding filtered into his mind as subtly as though he had always known the answer only forgotten them until that moment. He brightened, a bewildered smile spreading across his face as he looked from his palm to Anath.

Anath returned the look with a stoic nod. The angel began drawing the same design on his palm and he refocused on the motions, newly acquired knowledge allowing him the opportunity to remember the pattern. By the third repetition, he had it fully comprehended and memorized.

Anath moved on to drawing more symbols and complex patterns starting each new configuration by drawing down the length of his forearm first. He silently and dutifully took it all in, secretly enjoying the physical contact that accompanied it. He dedicated himself to Anath’s knowledge for as long as he would stay and as much as he would share. In the background of his mind, he decided when he was alone he would plan what to do with the information he was being granted.


End file.
